Cores extracted from a formation sidewall may include trapped formation fluid. The cores are extracted from the formation at downhole condition (usually at pressures above 1,000 psi, and perhaps up to 30,000 psi), and brought to the surface for analysis, for example, in a surface laboratory. As the cores are brought to the surface, they can experience a decompression from downhole pressure to surface pressure.